lost love
by angie14228
Summary: this story starts when booth and bones are in high school but what happens when booth starts to act like everyone else in school but at home he is the same person she always known and she just can't take it any more so what will she do. HITAUS PERMENTULY
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so don't judge.**

It was a nice and sunny day in california. People everywhere and kids are outside playing the day right before school starts. The two kids that attracted the most attention was Seely Booth and Temprance "Bones" Brennan.

" do you think that just cause school starts tomorrow that I will be the geek everyone will think I am."

" no, I don't think that people will judge you on the way you look, it should be on how you act around others, and we both know that you really need to work on that." Booth said looking up at the sky.

" yea but I think people will just cause of how I'm dressed. I mean listen to this every school I go to I get named to geek or the forster kid casue of how I look or how I act or smell it's just not fair casue I get I name when I walk stright through the door." Brennan said signing knowing what tomorrow will be like.

" but you won't be judged you know why?"

"why?"

" cause you'll be with me and everone knows not to mess with me or my friends."

"you consider me as a friend" Brennan said a little shocked

"yea we hung out all summer why wouldn't we be." He said as he rolled over to her

" I don't reall-" she was cut off when her foster father called out her name.

"great, look I got to go see you tomorrow."

"yea… but why do you get up at his beck-in-call" he said in wonder

" it's not importanat right now see ya bye."

As she leaves Booth wonders why he is hiding so much from him when he proved that she could trust him the whole summer. He just hopes that she can trust him more and that he's here to stay.


	2. first day of school pt1

**This is my first fanfic so don't judge.**

The first day of school has arrived and booth can't wait to see all his friends again and see the other people that he's not that into but he doesn't really care casue it's the first day of school. Brennan on the other hand was dreading this day the most knowing that she will get the nickname she always had since she has been in the foster system, but she believed that it might be different because of what booth told her.

At the bus stop booth and brennan were both waiting for there bus and talking. " So what you said yesterday did you really mean it or were you just saying things to make me feel better." She said with her head looking down at her feet cause she didn't want to face him. " I really ment it, it won't be like before cause I'm with you all the way no matter what." After that was said the bus came and they went on the bus. When booth sat down brennan was planning on sitting next ot him be she was stopped by one of his friends. " Hey losers are for the front, the back is only for the cool people." He said with a smirk on his face. "but I am with him and we have been best friends since the beginning of the summer." She said hopping that she would be able to next to him. " is it ture seel were you two best friends for the whole summer." His friend said in a girly way. Seely looked from tempe to his friend ad made a decsion " No, I don't even know her." He said but soon regreted it after he saw the look of sadness on her face knowing he was being like everyone else. " oh well I guess I could sit in the front." She said trying her best not to cry. On the rest of the way to school she sat in the front regreting that she ever became frineds with seely booth.


	3. first day of school pt2

**This is my first fanfic so don't judge.**

When everyone got off the bus brennan was the frist to get off and run into he school what she didn't know was that booth was following her the whole way there.

"what do you want." Brennan said as she spun around facing him.

''I want to apolgize for how I treated you on the bus." He said looking down knowing she wasn't going to buy it

"yea well apolgie not excepted. You wil just leave me alone and don't talk to me for the rest of the school day." She said storming off to homeroom.

LATER THAT DAY

When school was over seely saw that brennan had some brusies on her arms cause her shirt was down all the way.

" hey bones why do you have all thoses brusies on your body." He said

" why do you even care you don't know me remember."

" look I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to say that it's just my friends would kill me if I was talking to someone like you." He said

"wait that came out wrong."

" no it came out right, look I'm glad you had a fantastic day but my day just kept on getting worse, as soon as I got to school people called me the nerd. I was so embarssed that I walked into a locker, then people called me a clutzed , I sat alone at luch cause you were to busy with your friends and know one wants to talk to me, ok so don't tell me your sorry cause your not." She sadi with tears on her face. And she began to walk away.

" Fine don't forgive me but I just want to know why you have bursies all over you." He said in a concerned voice.

" OMG will you stop caring about me casue you don't and stop wanting to know about everything that I do. You don't have to know about my whole life." She said walking away never looking back.


End file.
